


【FF14】【GL】光x阿莉塞

by KL_owo



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14, 最终幻想XIV
Genre: F/F, 浴室
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_owo/pseuds/KL_owo
Summary: 含R18内容，私设光，暮晖奥拉女，法系职业，介意慎入。
Relationships: 光/阿莉塞
Kudos: 7





	【FF14】【GL】光x阿莉塞

私设：光呆是太阳神草原上的暮晖女性奥拉，因为水晶的意志独自来到了艾欧泽亚成为一名冒险者，法系职业，别人面前话少，实际上和阿莉塞是未公开的恋人关系。

阿莉塞坐在瞭望阵营地旁的高坡上，若有所思。随着身后传来的脚步声，阿莉塞扭过了头，看到了那个让她倾心的人，光。  
光和别的冒险者都不一样，她沉默寡言，甚至鲜有表情，但是却从未拒绝过阿莉塞的任何请求，就算是面对至尊巴哈姆特，也是简单的冲她点了一下头就上了，丝毫没有过畏惧或者是别的人类该有的情绪。  
光静静地坐在她的旁边，却没有别人的眼中的英雄的样子，看向她的目光中满是关切，这也是让阿莉塞心动之处，每当两人独处之时，光就会变得十分温柔。  
“怎么一个人在这？”光开口问道。  
拉诺西亚外地的风刮的草丛沙沙作响，阿莉塞裹紧了身上的衣服，眉头紧皱：  
“我在担心……”  
“有我在。”  
光的手搭在了她的手上，带着只属于这个人的温度，和使人安心的力量，不知不觉中，光已经成长为一个能够守护艾欧泽亚的人了，所以，即使是暗之战士的阴谋，也一定会被这柄利刃破开。  
“外面冷，我送你回去吧。”  
光之战士解下了身上宽厚的法袍，披到阿莉塞的身上。阿莉塞看光身上只有一件薄薄的衬衣和紧身裤，正要推脱，却直接被抓住了手，强硬地拽回了光的房间。  
“喂！这可不是我的房间啊！！！”  
光干脆利落的把门落了锁之后，阿莉塞才意识到自己处境不妙。  
别人眼中的光大多数时候更像是一件兵器，而在她面前的时候，光才有些像是拥有了情感的人，刚刚光的行为使她意识到，并不是自己让光拥有了感情，而是光在与自己独处时会卸下身为英雄的负担，卸下重负的光，看起来也不过是一个可爱的女孩子。但是她现在看自己的眼神，让阿莉塞隐隐感到不安。  
“今晚就住这里吧，我看你心神不宁，不如我陪你一晚上。”光耸了耸肩，一脸你这个小姑娘真麻烦的表情。  
明明是你强制把我拽过来的吧！阿莉塞在心中默默吐着槽。嘴上却说着不了不了床有点小想要溜之大吉。  
光早已看透了她的小心思，一把将她圈进怀里，她挣扎了几下，自知挣脱无望，也就屈服了。  
“你又在担心些什么呢，不论发生什么，我都会在你身边陪着你。”光伏在阿莉塞的耳边轻声低语，吐出的热气喷洒在阿莉塞敏感的耳尖上，让她的脸红了半边。  
“知……知道了……”阿莉塞轻声嘟囔了一句。“那……可以放开我了吗？”她小声地，似是求饶的提出这样的请求  
光却突然将她抱起，放在床上。  
旅馆房间的床铺远不如光在海雾村的住宅区精心装修的房间的床铺舒适，可是光放下她的时候分外小心，带着像是稀世珍宝一般的温柔。  
白皙的手上覆盖着一层黑色的鳞片，这是东方敖龙族的象征，与光并肩作战时，阿莉塞经常被这双好看的手迷住，凝聚魔力时毁灭系的光芒缠绕在上面，皮肤和鳞片交相辉映，有着无与伦比的魅力。  
而现在，这双手正在一颗一颗地解开阿莉塞的衣扣。  
阿莉塞想，自己到底是什么时候爱上的光呢。身为贤人，更多的时候都是在四处奔波，而这个人，从她成为冒险者出现在自己身边，再到一点点成长，变成这个世界的利刃，吸引了自己越来越多的关注，直至更多的接触，然后彻底倾心于她。  
阿莉塞清楚光也是喜欢自己的，尽管她有在别人面前稍稍掩饰过，但是两人相处时，光眼中满溢的爱意是没有办法注意不到的。她不会拒绝，也不想拒绝这份爱意。  
随着衣服一件件的剥落，阿莉塞身上仅剩一件勉强蔽体的内衣，她不甘示弱，也解着光的衣服。  
光笑了笑，毫不在意，手把手地教她解下自己的衣服，转眼间，两人便是坦诚相见了。  
阿莉塞端详着光的肉体，发育饱满的胸部带着诱人的弧度，再悄悄对比自己，偷偷叹了口气。  
“噗……”  
光察觉了她的脑子里的小念头，没有憋住笑出了声。这让阿莉塞面色通红，一头扎进被子里，不想让自己羞怯的样子被光看到。光隔着被子揉着她的头，她才调整了一下从被子里探出头来。  
敖龙族的鳞片分布的很有特点，光大部分时候都穿着严实的法袍，今天看到赤身裸体的光，才发现那雪白肌肤上漆黑的鳞片也代表着一种诱惑。她的目光被鳞片吸引着，从腰部两侧的曲线正中，妖娆的向下蔓延，通向那神秘的幽谷，让她看得口干舌燥。  
“你看够了没有啊？”光的脸上微微透出一丝羞红，被喜欢的人这么看着难免也会有些害臊。  
阿莉塞好像也意识到自己的目光有些肆意，想要打破现在的尴尬气氛，提议先去洗个澡。话音刚落，身体一轻，被光抱了起来。  
“我……我自己可以走路的。”  
精通魔法的光的身体并不是十分壮实，但是抱起阿莉塞还是比较轻松的，阿莉塞也是随便挣扎了一下，任由着光抱着她去了浴室。浴缸里的水温正好，阿莉塞不由得瞪了一眼光，原来这一切都是光早已谋划好的，光也只是嘴角轻轻扬了一下满脸得意，丝毫没有掩饰的意思。  
浴缸里的温水洗去了奔波一天的疲惫，认命的阿莉塞享受着光的按摩。光的手法很温柔，还时不时的会“不经意”地撩拨一些按摩不会按到的地方，不知道是浴缸里的蒸汽还是无法控制的手，让阿莉塞觉得开始有些热了。  
“你什么时候变得这么慢吞吞的了？要做就赶快啊！”  
光被她说的一愣，就在这个愣神的瞬间，阿莉塞扑了过来，直接吻上了光的唇。阿莉塞抓着光的手放在自己的乳房上，光也不再客气，开始进攻她身上的敏感地带，阿莉塞也不甘示弱，放过了光的唇，一路向下亲吻着，留下一个个微微发红的印记。  
“你轻一点，明天还要见人的。”光语气里带着警示。  
阿莉塞悻悻的减轻了亲吻的力度，不甘心的回应到：“你可是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，不知道多少人倾心于你，我就只不过是想宣誓一下主权而已！”  
光吸了吸鼻子，感叹到怎么有股酸酸的味道，脸上尽是藏不住的得意。  
阿莉塞愠怒，稍显用力的咬了一下光的乳头，光先是因突如其来的刺激倒吸一口凉气，然后不甘示弱，撩拨着胸部的一只手转而偷袭阿莉塞的下身，熟稔地找到了敏感的地带，忽轻忽重地抚慰着。阿莉塞哪受得了这样的刺激，但是又不愿意轻易认输，强撑着半软的身体去抚摸光尾巴根部的鳞片，同时舌头进攻的重点放在了光的角上。  
“唔……”光在心里感叹着阿莉塞一次比一次大胆，又享受着恋人抚慰身体的快乐，不知不觉中，爱抚着阿莉塞下体的那只手的手指上已经沾满了阿莉塞的液体，差不多可以进入了，光拿一只手指在小穴边缘打着转，阿莉塞却是主动得很，下意识的把穴口往手指上送，在恋人的配合下，光很轻松的送进了一根指头。  
里面实在狭小的很，光先用一根指头探索着，中指好像被温柔的蚌肉包裹着，还会随着呼吸收缩颤抖，光弯曲指节，轻轻摩擦着内里凹凸不平的软肉，阿莉塞轻哼了一声，瘫倒在光的身上，光用闲着的那只手把她的头部轻轻拖起，让她趴在自己肩上，免得呛到浴缸里的水，而这样的行为却是害了自己，阿莉塞含着热气的呼吸和呻吟，以最近的距离传进光的听觉神经，宛如耳语一般的随着自己手指抽插发出的低吟，还有一些断断续续的淫言浪语，混在呼吸中，全部像悄悄话一样，附在光的角边，又妩媚又色情。  
“唔……光喜欢我这样叫吗……”阿莉塞的语气里有些自豪，光听出来了，这种成功戳到恋人性癖上的行为让阿莉塞由衷欢喜，她感受到光的呼吸越来越浓重，又补了一句：“可惜这里的隔音不太好，不然下次我们找个地方，我大声叫给你听……”说完，又色情地舔弄着光的鳞片。纵然是四处游历过的光也难经受住这样的诱惑，食指趁势挤进了穴口。  
被填满的舒爽让阿莉塞长吁了一口气，充足的前戏让第二根手指的进入十分顺利，已经动情的阿莉塞早就放下了羞怯，像是不满光的慢慢吞吞，主动的坐到光的手上，将两根手指尽数吞下。光接到暗示，加快了动作。  
阿莉塞被插的使不上劲，就把整个人的重量都压在光身上，仅仅是这样也有些无趣，她把手伸进浴缸底部摸索，摸到了光的尾巴，她想抓住，但是光的尾巴下意识的躲开了，她觉得有趣就继续追击，终于是把光的尾尖提出了水面。  
“嗯……光……听说……听说你们……的鳞片……都很敏感……哈……好想尝尝……用那里～尝～哦～”  
“不行。”光对这个事情很坚决。“你太小了，会受伤的。”  
“对哦，我好像还没有成年呢，谁又能想到艾欧泽亚的英雄会晚上偷偷诱拐无知的未成年少女跟她上床，哈哈哈。”  
一边挨操还一边说着很淫乱的话，谁会觉得你是无知的未成年少女啊，光在心里默默吐槽。  
阿莉塞像是看穿了光的想法：“和你在一起之后，我私下里有偷偷找过一些这样的书籍，学到了不少句子，从刚刚的情况看，你确实喜欢啊。”  
“……”光无法反驳，但是脑子里却不自觉的想象出了这样的画面：少女在房间里偷偷锁上门，拿出一些费了一番功夫搞到的书籍，红着脸看下去，心里幻想的却是自己，为了自己红着脸模仿着里面的行为和言语……这样的画面像是在光的心里燃起了一把火，她加快手上的动作，希望这个小姑娘好好享受这场性爱。  
“被我猜中啦？其实我一直以来，也都想让光快乐呢。”  
阿莉塞手伸向了光的下体，敖龙的阴部没有鳞片也没有毛发，那里如她所料已经能摸到渗出的淫水，是已经准备好了吗，阿莉塞探进一根手指。光没有反抗，显然是默许了恋人的行为。阿莉塞更加大胆，一次性的送进了三根指头。  
光平时偶尔会自慰，但是几乎没有插入过，被突然撑开的小穴有一丝丝痛感，甚至还能感觉到一些水被一起带入了，光皱了皱眉。  
“弄疼你了？”阿莉塞有点慌张，自己还是有些莽撞了。  
光摇了摇头，吻上了阿莉塞的唇。  
这是一个没有章法的深吻，与此同时埋在阿莉塞身体中的手也开始了激烈的抽插，阿莉塞差点因这猛烈的进攻失去意识，她一边享受着恋人的侍奉，一边努力探索着恋人的身体。  
她们深吻，她们呼吸交融，她们身体纠缠。  
房间里只剩下浓烈的喘息声。  
她们共同到达了顶点。  
唇舌之间好像依依不舍，许久才分开。  
……  
光帮阿莉塞擦拭干净身体，从随身行囊里拿出一套宽松的衣物给阿莉塞穿上，较为接近的体型让衣服看起来还是十分合身的，阿莉塞乖巧的躺在床上，眼巴巴的看着光收拾东西，关灯，然后躺到身边开始酝酿困意。  
房间里安静的好像只能听到呼吸声。但阿莉塞清楚的感觉到光没有睡意，她问到：“你是有什么心事吗？”  
光似乎犹豫了很久，用着十分严肃的口气缓缓开口：  
“以后你不许再看那些奇怪的书了！”  
“唔……”  
阿莉塞先是愣了一下，然后噗嗤地笑出了声，然后光假作生气的弹了她一个脑瓜崩，中断了她的笑声，阿莉塞捂着头钻到光的怀里。  
“你还笑，那种书不适合你看。”  
“那我要是想了解一些呢？”  
“来问我，我都可以告诉你。”  
“那你觉得我叫的好听吗？”  
“……”  
（完）

（我人麻了，一年前开的头，然后5.3的阿莉塞太可爱了真想把她抱进怀里rua，就打开了继续写，感觉有些接不上，删删减减修修补补，就这样吧，希望比18年那两篇有进步。）


End file.
